If you before I do
by Lady Lanet
Summary: Kurama is in a car-crash. Yusuke learns something about his friend on this cold winter day. KxY


If I do before you  
  
Summary: Kurama is injured in a car crash. Yusuke makes a promise to his dying friend.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It was snowing. The small, tender flakes fell in a flurry of icy cold whirlwinds. A few people slipped. A fell people fell. But none thought that this would happen.  
  
School was closed today. The student were either out, or in the arcade enjoying the warmth and games. Yusuke and Kuwabara were there.  
  
Aw, come ON?! Two hundred is the best you can do? Asked Yusuke as Kuwabara finished his racing game.  
  
Well I bet that you won't get any higher than that, Urameshi! Answered the tall orange haired brute.  
  
Yeah yeah yeah. Returned the Spirit Detective, Hand me some money and I'll show you.  
  
Bitterly, Kuwabara handed a coin over.  
  
It would of been okay. The two kids could of just sat there, enjoying the day. Thankful for not being at school or outside. It would of been okay. I should of been okay.  
  
IS THERE A KAZUMA KUWABARA IN HERE?!?! Yelled the arcade owner of the continuos bleeps and blrups of the machines.  
  
Kuwabara raised his head.  
  
He asked, trying to keep one eye on Yusuke who was zooming quickly past his own meager score.  
  
Phone call!  
  
The teen walked to the beverage counter and grabbed the bland white object.  
  
His eyes widened. He dropped the phone mid way in conversation. It dropped to the floor with a clatter.  
  
Yu- Yusuke. We should.... go. He said.  
  
What? I got a bonus level! Answered Yusuke.  
  
N-no... We should really go.  
  
Yusuke, infuriated, stood.  
  
WHAT?! Did your sister loose her house keys or somethin'?  
  
He saw the look on his friends face.  
  
What? Stop... Lookin' at me that way...  
  
They headed out. The wind and snow soon swallowing the two of them.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So, what's the problem? Asked Yusuke darkly.  
  
I dunno. It was Botan... she sounded real upset and told us to go to the hospital. Answer Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke frowned. There was something up. Something was very wrong. Something was very very wrong.  
  
It wasn't very long before they reached the hospital. The cold white building was the same that Kuramas mother had been in when she had been so sick.  
  
Walking carefully as not to slip, the two came to the doors. Pushing them open, Kuwabara saw that the lobby was vacant. Except for a woman behind the desk. She looked up at their arrival.  
  
Ummm... We were called here by a girl named Botan. Is she here? Asked Yusuke and walked over to the dark wood desk.  
  
Yes, sir. She should be in the bathroom. Are you Yusuke Urameshi? He nodded.  
  
Yelled Botans voice as she came out of the bathroom. Her pink eyes were puffy and red, as if she had been crying.  
  
What's up, Botan? Kuwabara asked, shaking snow from his ear.  
  
Botan walked closer.  
  
Kurama.... He's had an accident. Said the ferry girl. She bowed her head for the few moments it took for the two boys to process this.  
  
How bad?  
  
He's.... It was fatal. His spine is broken from the neck down. He's suffered a sever head injury. We're luck he's not in coma.  
  
How did this happen? Asked Kuwabara.  
  
He was on the way to the store with his stepfather. The car stopped at a corner and skidded. His stepfather tried to gain control of it.... but the car rolled.... You know the rest.  
  
How long does he got? Asked Yusuke darkly.  
  
An hour. At the most. He can still talk and remember things.... But... he's in a bad state.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Of course, the two boys wanted to talk one last time to their friend.  
  
In room #106, was Kurama. He was badly hurt, half his face was covered with bandages, covering one green eye.  
  
He said softly to his entering friends.  
  
Hey, Kurama. Said Kuwabara. He sat down on one of the visitor chairs next to the bed.  
  
Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan. His speech was clear enough. As if he only had a broken leg instead of a broken spine.  
  
Kurama, does it hurt? Asked Botan softly.  
  
A little when I breath. But it is nothing too bad. Answered the redhead.  
  
Have you seen Hiei, yet? Asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama cast his gaze downward.  
  
Hiei died. He was killed during a fight.  
  
Yusuke nearly fell off his chair. Kuwabara stared in shock. Botans jaw dropped.  
  
It is true. He bit off more than he could chew. It is sad. But I would not of wished for him to see me in this state. Kurama drew in a long breath.  
  
Yusuke asked, as if she knew. The woman only shrugged.  
  
Kurama. How did you... know? Asked Kuwabara. Trying to regain his composure.  
  
It's complicated. When you feel a strong bond with someone. A brother, let's say. If he is injured or dies, even in another world, you will feel it.  
  
Then how come we couldn't sense you in the accident? Asked Yusuke.  
  
I do not know. Perhaps you lost something.  
  
Botan shifted in her seat.  
  
Kurama... is there anything you want us to tell your parents? Your brother? She asked.  
  
Kurama shook his head.  
  
I've already told my mother and stepfather what to do with my body. Every thing I have will be given to Suuichi.  
  
He looked out the window.  
  
If it is of no trouble. I wish to speak to Yusuke alone.  
  
Botan nodded. She stood and gently grabbed Kuwabaras arm. They both walked out, saying naught a word.  
  
Yusuke moved his chair up closer to his friends bed.  
  
Yusuke. I have known you for quiet a few years. I trust you very much.  
  
Something changed in the air. Something was fleeing.  
  
If you die before I do, Was he oblivious to the fact that he was dying?! I want you to know something I have kept very close.  
  
Yusuke asked softly.  
  
I know that there is no coming between you and Keiko.... But... I love you. I have since you saved my life. At first I was confused with you and Hiei, having strong feelings for you both. When he died I knew....  
  
Yusuke felt tears come to his eyes. One fell down his cheek, followed by several others.  
  
Please know that there are more that care for you then you know. Perhaps I should of said this sooner.  
  
The Spirit Detective clasped his friends hand in his.  
  
One green eye staring up into chocolate brown ones.  
  
I love you.... Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke leaned foreword, their lips met. It was the first and the last time. For once, Yusuke felt completely at ease, if not for his friend dying. It was long, passionate, and sweet.  
  
Just to think, Said Kurama when he drew away, laying his head on the pillow.  
  
A wind billowed through the room. Outside the snow swirled violently. The red-haired man closed his eyes.  
  
I always thought you were a brilliant strategist.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
End.  
  
It sucked, didn't it. But a plot bunny had gotten hold and won't let go!!!  
  
Lady Lanet


End file.
